musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Year:1921
1921 in music Singles: *Dangerous Blues Mamie Smith *Oh Daddy Ethel Waters *Arkansas Blues Lucille Hegamin *There'll Be Some Changes Made Ethel Waters *Ain't We Got Fun/Oh! Dear Van and Schenck/Furman and Nash *I Ain't Got Nobody Marion Harris *Mama Whip! Mama Spank! (If Her Daddy Don't Come Home) Mamie Smith *Corale Luigi Russolo & Antonio Russolo *Lovin' Sam From Alabam Mamie Smith *The Wang Wang Blues Mamie Smith *Margie Original Dixieland Jazz Band *Home Again Blues Original Dixieland Jazz Band *Broadway Rose/Sweet Mamma (Papa's Getting Mad) Original Dixieland Jazz Band *April Showers/Weep No More My Mammy Al Jolson/Vernon Dalhart *The New York Glide Ethel Waters *Kitten on the Keys Zez Confrey *Dangerous Blues Original Dixieland Jazz Band *The Wabash Blues Isham Jones *Daddy, Your Mama Is Lonesome for You Mamie Smith *Mississippi Blues Lucille Hegamin *St. Louis Blues Original Dixieland Jazz Band *The Harlem Strut/Unknown Blues James P. Johnson/Fletcher Henderson *Baltimore Buzz Eubie Blake *I'm Nobody's Baby Marion Harris *Yankee Marion Harris *Jazzbo Ball Mamie Smith *He's a Darn Good Man (To Have Hanging Round) Alberta Hunter *Tip Top Six Brown Brothers *Shim-Me-King's Blues Mamie Smith's Jazz Hounds *Wild Weeping Blues Mary Stafford *Down Home Blues Mamie Smith *Arkansas Blues Mary Stafford *Crazy Blues Noble Sissle *Margie Eddie Cantor *Gypsy Blues Paul Whiteman Orchestra *Bring Back the Joys Alberta Hunter *I'm Gonna Do It If I Like It Marion Harris *My Mammy Paul Whiteman Orchestra *Crazy Blues Mary Stafford *Swanee Al Jolson *Royal Tourist Shirley Spaulding *Avalon Al Jolson *Say It With Music Paul Whiteman Orchestra *Ain't We Got Fun The Benson Orchestra of Chicago *You Can't Keep a Good Man Down Mamie Smith's Jazz Hounds *Wabash Blues The Benson Orchestra of Chicago *My Mammy/Underneath Hawaiian Skies Peerless Quartet/Albert Campbell and Henry Burr *Cherie Paul Whiteman Orchestra *Make Believe Isham Jones *Hon. Marcus Garvey on His Return to the U.S.A. Marcus Garvey *Na-Jo The Benson Orchestra of Chicago *Weep No More My Mammy Paul Whiteman Orchestra *Deitsch un frei wolln mr sei Anton Günther *Blind Man Blues Katie Crippen *I Like You Because You Have Such Loving Ways Lucille Hegamin *Leave Me With a Smile The Happy Six *If You Don't Want Me, Send Me to My Ma Mary Stafford *The Japanese Sandman Nora Bayes *Bright Eyes - Medley Paul Whiteman Orchestra *Weihnachtsfrieden Anton Günther *Dr Grenzschutz Anton Günther *Jopie Slim en Dikkie Bigmans Marschlied Max Tak *Hokum Art Hickman's Orchestra *You'll Want My Love Lucille Hegamin *Second Hand Rose Paul Whiteman Orchestra *Peggy O'Neil Billy Jones *Pullman Porter Blues Clarence Williams *If That's What You Want Esther Bigeou *Rambling Blues Mamie Smith *Lassie o'Mine Albert Lindquist *Mama Whip! Mama Spank! (If Her Daddy Don't Come Home) Lucille Hegamin *Poor Buttermilk Zez Confrey *He Took It Away from Me Southern Quartet *Cho-Cho-San Paul Whiteman Orchestra *Crazy Blues Bennie Krueger *Somebody's Mother/I Found a Rose in the Devil's Garden Peerless Quartet/Sterling Trio *I Makes Mine Myself Ernest Hare *Down Home Blues Mary Stafford *Margie Gene Rodemich *I Wish I Could Shimmie Like My Sister Kate The California Ramblers *Mon Homme Yerkes Jazzarimba Orchestra *Wang Wang Blues Sam Moore & Horace Davis *Ain't We Got Fun Bennie Krueger *Arkansas Blues (A Down Home Chant) Noble Sissle *Stop! Rest a While Mamie Smith *Sweet Mama Papa's Getting Mad Lucille Hegamin *Lonesome Monday Morning Blues Lucille Hegamin *Can't Feel Jolly Blues Lucille Hegamin *Down in Chinatown Premier Quartet *Everybody Shimmies Now Eric Borchard *Mississippi Cradle Ben Selvin *Love Bird/Oriental Blues Frisco Syncopators/Merry Melody Men *The Broadway Blues Nora Bayes *I'll Take You Home Again, Kathleen Henry Burr *Memphis Blues Esther Bigeou *All by Myself Bennie Krueger *I'm Gonna Jazz My Way Straight Up Through Paradise Mary Stafford *Just Snap Your Fingers at Care - Darling Paul Whiteman Orchestra *Paper Doll Ben Selvin *Do You Ever Think of Me? Paul Whiteman Orchestra *Make Believe Paul Whiteman Orchestra *Whip-Poor-Will Isham Jones *Rose Isham Jones *Schuld Willy Derby *Love Bird Leo Reisman and His Orchestra *Grieving for You - Feather Your Nest Paul Whiteman Orchestra *Everybody Step Paul Whiteman Orchestra *My Sunny Tennessee Peerless Quartet *Old Time Blues Mamie Smith's Jazz Hounds *Faut jamais dire ça aux femmes Maurice Chevalier *Dedé: Pour bien réussir dans la chaussure Maurice Chevalier *Quand il y a une femme dans un coin Maurice Chevalier *Vamping Rose Billy Jones *Mer sitzet unter Apfelbäum Die Schwäbische Liedergruppe *Irish Stories Walter C. Kelly *Washington Grays March / The Battle Song of Liberty March Conway's Band / New York Military Band *Country Days Al. H. Weston and Irene Young *Mes demoiselles Maurice Chevalier *C'est ma bonne Maurice Chevalier *Dédé Alice Cocéa *I Found a Rose in the Devil's Garden Sam Ash *Learn to Smile Paul Whiteman Orchestra *In a Boat Paul Whiteman Orchestra *All by Myself Ted Lewis *Sweet Lady Fletcher Henderson *Nervous Blues / Dance They Call the Georgia Hunch Esther Bigeou/Clarence Williams *Sweet and Low Jules Levy's Brass Quartet *You Oughta See My Baby / Give Me a Million Beautiful Girls Eddie Cantor /Irving Kaufman *One Kiss The Benson Orchestra of Chicago *Lantern of Love / My Sunny Tennessee Bennie Krueger/The Kentucky Serenaders *When Shall We Meet Again Carl Fenton's Orchestra *Mississippi Cradle Green Brothers *Bright Eyes Plantation Dance Orchestra *Tuck Me to Sleep in My Old 'Tucky Home Carl Fenton's Orchestra *Kiss a Miss/Singin' the Blues Bennie Krueger/Carl Fenton *Ohio / I Want to Go to the Land Where Sweet Daddies Grow Al Jolson/Van and Schenck *All By Myself Vaughn De Leath *Mon homme (My Man) Jack Hylton's Jazz Band *Arkansas Traveller/Casey Jones Steve Porter/County Harmonizers *There's Only One Pal After All /Who'll Be the Next One Crescent Trio/Lewis James *Jane Crescent Trio *Read 'Em and Weep Al Bernard *You're the Type for a Bungalow/I Ain't Gonna Be Nobody's Fool Arthur Fields /Irving Kaufman *Down at the Old Swimming Hole Billy Jones & Ernest Hare *Canadian Capers Paul Biese *12th Street Rag Imperial Marimba Band *Vive la Canadienne Éva Gauthier *Ma Fred Hillebrand *My Sunny Tennessee Ernest Hare *That Naughty Waltz Carl Fenton's Orchestra *Roses of Picardy Albert Spalding *Valse Sentimentale Albert Spalding *Myona Waikiki Hawaiian Orchestra *Where the River Shannon Flows Bohumir Kryl Category:1921